


王匹ABO

by 2_2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Summary: 蚁王A尤匹O
Kudos: 2





	王匹ABO

“王  
“王。”跪在王座下的孟徒徒尤匹呼唤着失去意识的蚁王。他张开饱满的，健壮的手臂，肌肉有力地舒展开来，迎接从王座上缓缓走下的，他的主人。  
蚁王伸出手，按住奴隶的头颅。受到恩泽的尤匹，感激的热泪沾湿了眼眶。  
“王，请尽情享用我吧。”  
战场上骄傲的、王的战士——孟徒徒尤匹，此时正像一只顺从的狗一样，向主人展示自己柔软的、覆盖着浓密绒毛的、属于强壮马匹的腹部。Omega的发情期万分难熬，但是他还是强忍着痛苦，忠心耿耿地为蚁王驰骋疆场。他腹中是属于蚁王的胎儿，把靠近生殖器的肚皮撑到几近透明，挥舞长矛一样的手臂时，囊肿似的肚子也摇摇欲坠。王的孩子是疯狂的，它们吃食母亲的肉体，扯破他的内脏，吸吮他的血液——而他对此感到无奈，他无法抛弃这些嵌合蚁种族的后裔。于是，我们的将军只能靠着食用敌人的肉体补充能量，不断修复自己的内脏，再被生来即恶的孩子们一点点吃掉。  
现在，他的王将他从战场上召回。高傲的王抚摸忠犬的肚皮，这令他十分兴奋——  
他的肚皮十分粗糙——那是在战场上被敌人攻击后的伤痕，交叠的伤疤使他的皮肤像是皮革一样凹凸不平。他的肚子一次次被利刃划开，里面的孩子滚落一地，小小的、令人爱怜的手，也挣扎着将母亲的内脏拽出来。孟徒徒尤匹摔倒在地上，蹄子不断蹬着地面，想要再次站起，却又被对手放倒。敌人的战车从婴儿的尸体上碾过时，他终于爆发。他像他的孩子一般挣扎着，杀死凌辱他的敌人，再颤抖着抱起死亡的、王的孩子——它们已经变成了血淋淋的肉团，剩余的生命支撑着它们死前痛苦的颤抖。尤匹想了想，将它们吃下。  
他没有哭，只是为死去的孩子默叹。  
王会责怪他吗？  
现在他知道了，王没有责怪他。发情期失去意识的Alpha王，浑身上下都散发着惊人的杀气，但尤匹知道，那不是冲着他来的。王亲切地呼唤他的名字，叫他站起来。  
“尤匹，”他说着，抚摸刚刚失去一部分孩子的母亲，他临产期开始扩张的生殖器。  
“我想吃掉你。”  
于是他真的这么做了。尤匹张开自己的腿，王将本来大难不死的孩子，从母亲的子宫内拔出。他将胎儿丢在一边——他并不打算吃自己的骨肉。蚁王按住尤匹的一只蹄子，将圆润的关节反转，扭断。他仔细地咀嚼那条腿，尤匹为此感到无比的荣幸。  
“是至高无上的美味。”  
空旷的大厅里，只有王咀嚼骨头的声音，和尤匹喜悦的啜泣。  
“王，”他挥舞着自己只剩下一小截的腿，惨白的小骨头沾着自己的血沫：“这是对我最高的赞赏。”  
“眼睛，尤匹。”王没有理会将军赤胆忠心的表白，接着下令：“尤匹，我想要吃你的眼睛。我要更多。”  
带着惊慌的喜悦，尤匹发动自己的能力，身上长出了丑陋的肉瘤，一颗颗血红的眼睛像是果实一样，从上面爆出来。蚁王摘下一颗，连带着的神经被利落地扯断——他将尤匹的眼珠放在牙齿之间，轻轻地咬碎。  
里面腥臭的内容物爆出来，凶恶的眼球只剩下一层挂在牙齿上的薄皮。蚁王将那些液体全部吸进嘴里。他没有再说话，只是一次又一次地挖出尤匹的眼球，再吃下它们。  
将军很是高兴，他为自己的肉体能够被王享用而感到自豪。那些肉瘤上留下无数空荡荡的洞窟，眼窝外面的皮松松垮垮地垂下来。蚁王挖掉最后的一颗——现在他的将军已经变成全盲，他将最后一颗眼珠还给了他的狗-——把它塞进了尤匹的生殖腔。  
吃饱了的蚁王饶有兴致地玩弄着尤匹毛茸茸的腹部和阴茎，直到身下的怪物被摸到高潮，射了他一手。  
尤匹惊恐地翻身跪下——失去了腿的怪兽自然无法下跪，他破裂的肚皮带着内脏黏糊糊地贴在冰冷的地面上，只剩下一小节骨头的蹄子忙乱地划动。他在为冒犯了王而懊悔，止不住地颤抖着，乖乖舔舐王沾满精液的手。圆圆的眼球从产妇松弛的生殖腔里滚出来，一直滚到大厅另一边。  
其实王并不在意这些。他命令摇尾乞怜的大臣再次翻过身，他要操弄尤匹的眼窝。粗大的阴茎伸进部下的肉体，他可以直接射进尤匹的大脑——他用前端不断地试探，摸索着红色怪物的脑袋，直到最后——  
他的的确确是射进了尤匹的大脑。精液从眼窝里流出来，像是臣子喜极而泣的泪水。  
“王。”盲眼的半人马感应着主人的气息，他唐突地亲吻蚁王的脚。  
“王，”他呼唤着，蚁王拆下他的翅膀，吃下他的羽毛，把他的背部撕开——  
“王！”在疼痛中，他呼喊着。而蚁王只是沉默地进食，像是那一次，他看着敌人杀死自己的孩子。  
他没有回应，而他的部下喜极而泣。


End file.
